


Seduction at Knifepoint

by Islair



Category: The Emperor's Edge Series - Lindsay Buroker
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islair/pseuds/Islair
Summary: DO NOT READ THIS YOU WILL CRY.And then get an overwhealming urge to grab the nearest heavy object and beat that bastard Pike to a bloody pulp.





	Seduction at Knifepoint

Sicarius was just finishing up on his evening training session, when Commander Hollowcrest appeared in the company of a stranger in military uniform. They stood and watched as he completed his final excercises.

After he took his leave of the tutor, Hollowcrest called him over and introduced him. "Sicarius, this is Major Pike. He will be tutoring you starting tomorrow."

Sicarius nodded his understanding to Hollowcrest and considered Pike with a bland stare. In his short life of seven years he had already been through many tutors. Hollowcrest saw to it that none stayed longer than a couple of months. He idly wondered which of the current tutors was being replaced this time.

Pike leered back at him with a disconcerting smile. "I am very much looking forward to teaching you." he said.

"Well, I have a meeting to get to now, so I'll leave you two to it" said Hollowcrest. "Raumesys and I will sit in on the lesson tomorrow to observe." He saluted them curtly and headed off towards the barracks.

"Well then." said Pike. "Walk with me to my quarters so you will know where to find me tomorrow." "Yes, sir." Sicarius replied, and fell into step beside the Major.

Pike led him through the officers' wing to a suite that had been inhabited by a previous tutor the year before. Pike opened the door. "Come in. Unfortunately not much of my furniture has arrived yet, but you can sit on the bed over there." Sicarius hesitated on the threshhold. Tutors didn't normally invite him in to their private rooms like this. But his conditioned obedience to authority overcame his faint sense of misgiving and he complied with the request.

Pike shut and locked the door behind them. Sicarius' sense of misgiving increased. Pike took the key from the door and stretched up to hang it on a hook high up on the wall. Pike came over to the bed and stood in front of the boy, looking him over. "So, you are the assassin in training then." he said. "Obedient, young and pretty too. Oh yes, I AM going to enjoy teaching you." Pike took a seat on the bed next to him. "I was in a bit of a bind, you know. My own family had disowned me. But fortunately Hollowcrest had an opening for a man of my talents and tastes."

Pike was sitting uncomfortably close so Sicarius made to move away, but Pike quickly put his arm around his shoulders and held him in place. Sicarius froze, shocked at the unexpected touch. This was definitely not how a tutor normally behaved.

"Now, let's relax and get to know one another." said Pike, in a friendly tone, placing his other hand on Sicarius' thigh. The fingers of the hand on his shoulder dug in tightly. Sicarius discomfort with Pike's odd behaviour grew. "What are you doing?" he asked quietly. "My dear boy, has no-one ever seduced you before?" Pike replied with a smirk.

Pike moved his hand from Sicarius' thigh to his chin, tilting the boy's face upwards towards him. He pressed his mouth firmly over Sicarius' lips.

Sicarius' mind reeled. He had no point of reference to understand what Pike was trying to do to him. Shock and bewilderment kept him sitting rigidly still as the fingers left his chin and roamed down his neck to begin picking at the buttons of his shirt. Pike's probing tongue was attempting to part his lips and force entry to his mouth. The buttons parted and fingers wandered down over the bare skin of his chest.

Pike moved his hand down from Sicarius' chest to his crotch, and began to knead at the boy's genitals. The invasively intimate touching finally caused Sicarius to snap out of his state of shock and start offering some reistance to Pike's actions. He tried to squirm his way free from the tight grip on his shoulder, and grabbed Pike's wrist to pull his hand away from his groin.

Pike ripped his wrist from the boy's grasp and shifted his position to lean down onto Sicarius. He pushed him down and pinned him to the bed with the weight of his larger body. Sicarius was certainly strong and fit for his young age, but he stood no chance of overpowering an adult man. He struggled and tried to push Pike away nevertheless. "Get off me!"

Suddenly, the cold steel of a small sharp blade came to rest against Sicarius' throat. He ceased his struggling and lay very still.

"Now, now. All this squirming is not going to change anything, dear boy." Pike murmured into his ear, and then nibbled at his earlobe.

Pike began half kissing half biting at Sicarius' neck and shoulder. The hand without a knife began working to loosen Sicarius' belt.

Sicarius came to a realisation. The knife at his throat clearly indicated that he was not expected to be a willing participant, and that therefore whatever Pike was trying to do to him was not going to be something he would want to happen. And he would be unable to stop it from happening. He shut his eyes in a futile attempt to hide the tears that were starting to fill them.

Pike finally succeeded in yanking down Sicarius' trousers and smallclothes, and set about loosening his own belt whilst he continued to bite and suck at Sicarius' neck, marking the skin.

Pike momentarily took the knife from Sicarius' throat in order to use both of his hands to spread the boy's legs wide.

Sicarius cried out in pain as Pike forcibly penetrated him. It felt like he was about to tear open. His tears ran freely. Pike pushed himself further and further in.

Sicarius lay still, quietly sobbing, as Pike thrust in and out of him.

Eventually, Pike finished pleasuring himself and rolled off of his victim with a satisfied sigh.

Sicarius felt sick. He felt bruised inside. There was a disgusting warm wetness slowly seeping stickily from his anus, down between his thighs. He hoped Pike was done with him now, and that he would be allowed to leave.

"Don't think you can go crying to Hollowcrest. I am allowed to rape you. Encouraged to even." Pike said to him. "It's all part of the tempering process Hollowcrest has devised for your training. I get to torture you in every way imaginable. And then we heal you ready to endure again the next day. And the next. Until you don't even flinch."

Pike got up and unlocked the door. "Now get out of here, you little slut."

Sicarius fled.

\--

Sicarius lay curled into a foetal position on his cot bed in his small room, trying to keep from crying. He had spent almost an hour bathing, afterwards, trying to scrub the memory of Pike from his skin. It had not worked.

He had not slept for more than a few minutes all night. Every time he closed his eyes he was back in Pike's room. Being pinned down. Being raped. His mind would not stop replaying the ordeal.

He dragged himself from his cot and went through the motions of his normal morning routine mechanically. At his morning training session he was too slow. Too tired to concentrate. It earned him a thrashing from the tutor.

He sat through his morning lessons, distantly. Even stringing together coherent answers to his tutors' questions was apparently beyond him today. It earned him more punishments.

At mealtime, he could not bring himself to eat. His stomach was in knots. His first lesson with Pike was only a couple of hours away.

He continued to fail his way through his afternoon lessons with a growing feeling of dread and despair as each hour passed.

Finally it was time for the last lesson before Pike. Defence against the Mental Sciences. The Istapa tutor looked his pupil over without a word, his eyes lingering on the marks Pike had left on Sicarius' neck.

The tutor finally spoke. "So. Pike started on you already."

Sicarius whispered his reply. "Yes."

The tutor sighed. "In order to practise our discipline your mind must be calm and clear. Since this is not going to be possible today, we will instead practice taking the mind elsewhere to help one endure unpleasant experiences. We will also practice calming the mind and putting aside painful memories."

By the end of the lesson, Sicarius was calmer than he had felt all day. When he stepped out into the corridor however, he found Pike there waiting for him. It took all his mental effort to squash down the wave of fear that swept through him, to keep it from showing on his face.

Pike led the way. Down into the basement. To the dungeons. Sicarius followed, repeating the mental exercise he had just been taught, over and over. Trying to put aside his fear of the ordeal to come.

 


End file.
